


Don't Mix your Drinks, Kids...

by AlisOk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/F, Idiots in Love, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisOk/pseuds/AlisOk
Summary: Cannon divergence from the potion scene in 3/13,  Regina's desperate to get her memory back from their lost year in the Enchanted Forest, and her potion mixing backfires in a way that may effect her and Emma's friendship...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi viewers!  
> long time no post... unfortunately my ADHD ass struggles to keep passionate about stories so Game On has kind of died for the moment. This is a short passion piece (probably 2 or 3 chapters) that I thought of today, and I really like the concept.  
> Also this is smut as of next chapter, pretty much all this is going to be ngl!  
> So for smut junkies, this is for you!  
> In terms of the m*n they are with at this juncture, I'm kind of ignoring them for this.. what's new? 
> 
> enjoy!

Emma cautiously eyed up the vials, flasks and tubes sprawled out before her; some were emitting rather noxious gasses, others bubbling ferociously with oddly coloured liquids. Across the conference table, Regina was grinding up a purplish-grey powder with hope in her eyes. This could be the key to getting her memory of the past year back- but then again, so could have the past 3 concoctions she’d brewed- and none of them had produced any kind of promising effects.

The blonde was beginning to grow concerned with the combination of ingredients the mayor had ingested at this point, but the unabashed hope and desperation in Regina’s eyes stopped her from saying anything. So instead she leaned back in her chair and continued to watch as the Raven-haired beauty mixed the powder into a flask of clear liquid.

It felt a bit surreal, being in such close proximity to the other woman after a year apart. Their relationship had always been strange to say the least, but ever since the blonde had received her memories, and had been reminded of what Regina had sacrificed for Emma and Henry to have the past year together, the air between them felt different. They hadn’t spoken about it since her return to Storybrooke, but every time Emma saw Regina, she’d had this overwhelming urge to pull her into her arms and thank her for what she’d done.

She hadn’t, because they don’t do that- the touching thing, or the talking about feelings thing. So much so, that now the two had developed this weird way of reading each other without words, and it was because of this that Emma could see the effects their time in the Enchanted Forest had taken on the mayor. It was clear that despite her inability to remember the past year, she had suffered a great deal. She was about 2 dress sizes smaller, the dark circles under her eyes were just now beginning to fade, and she had a sort of haunted, hollow look in her eyes. Which is why when Emma opened her mouth to say maybe they should take a break for today, what came out instead was;

“Do you think it will work?”

Regina looked over at her, and the anticipation in her face made Emma’s heart swell.

“There’s only one way to find out.” She replied, and Emma said a silent prayer that this would be the last potion Regina would have to ingest. The key to solving the mystery of what had happened and her getting back to New York, away from the brunette with all of the complicated feelings that came with her being back in Emma’s life.

Regina tipped the flask and swallowed a few mouthfuls with only a slight wince (presumably at the flavour). Emma watched the movement of her throat as she drank, and watched as plump lips parted for air- mesmerised by the minute movements.

For what felt like an eternity, the brunette’s face lit up with pure desire and faith as they waited for something- anything -to happen.

“Well, do you remember?” Emma asked hesitantly. 

But then the Mayor’s features fell, the haunted look ghosted across her face once more, and Emma felt her heart break for the other woman. In a fit of rage presumably- the Queen whirled around and hurled the flask at the opposite wall, where it shattered- sending shards of glass and inky liquid back across the room.

“Okay, either that wall did something to you in the past year, or I’m gonna say that didn’t work…” her poor attempt at lightening the mood fell on deaf ears as Regina suddenly became the embodiment of rage and despair.

“I must have missed an ingredient…” She growled, turning back to the book lying open on the table between them.

“Well, shall we try again?” Emma asked, a little terrified the brunette’s answer would lead to her potentially poisoning herself with yet more potions. But luckily (or unluckily, depending on how you look at it.) Regina only sighed and shook her head.

“No, I already used up what was left of the potion hook gave you,” she said, picking up the empty vial and staring at it with a vengeance. “There’s nothing left to replicate.” She threw it back down, the glass skittering across the table top to land in Emma’s hand, where she handled it aimlessly for a second.

Regina turned her back to Emma, but the blonde saw her shoulders drop and heard the small sigh that she let out, the image breaking her heart a little more.

“I can’t live in this town if Henry doesn’t remember me, its worse than any curse I ever could have cast.” The brunette admitted in a small voice.

Emma studied the blue glass in her hand for a second, and an idea suddenly struck her.

“What if we can still find the person that cursed the town?” she questioned, her mind churning with a memory from her pre-Storybrooke days. 

“haven’t you been paying attention?” the Regina spun around, “I can’t make any more potion!” she gestured aimlessly towards the still bubbling alchemy set up sat between them.

“You don’t have to make anything… we can still catch the person…” she said, confident in her plan already.

“How?” Regina was still sceptical, if her furrowed brow and clenched jaw were anything to go by, but she _was_ listening.

“We’ve been running a con, by making this potion in secret… What if we’re running the wrong con?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not well versed in cons. Unlike you I never spent time in prison.” Ouch, that one hurt a bit after a year of forgetting she was an ex-felon.

“It’s not something I learned in prison,” Emma continued, “It’s an old bail bond’s trick, you smoke out the perp by making them think you’re on to them.” The other woman looked genuinely curious now.

“How does that help us?” She asked, moving over to Emma once more- her perfume hitting Emma’s nose again and making her stomach twist in that totally normal-for-a-friend kind of way.

“If the person who cast the curse thought we were about to make a memory potion…” She supplied, feeling a little spark of joy when Regina’s expression morphed into one of understanding and excitement.

“They’d want to stop us.” The brunette finished.

“Yes! And then we set a trap for them when they do. We just need to get the word out that you’re close to making all this work.” Emma was insanely pleased with herself, and the way Regina was looking at her, made the feeling ten times better.

“I know just who to tell…” A grin that was _all_ evil queen spread across the brunette’s face, and Emma was a little shocked to feel herself grinning back.

\---

Regina made Emma call Leroy right away, “Tell him its official Sherriff’s business, but that he should under NO circumstances spread the word, that should get him to talk.”

Emma had laughed at the truth in the statement, and stepped into the hall to speak to him, while Regina cleared up the mess she’d made chucking glass around the room.

“Okay sister, you have my word. Official Sherriff’s business!” Leroy’s gruff vow came through the phone, even though she could hear the excitement in his voice, and something that sounded a lot like him scrambling out of his front door.

“Thanks Leroy,” She hung up, chuckling to herself as she turned to re-enter the office.

“You were totally right Gina, he fell for it comp-” her words died on her lips as she saw Regina once more. She was standing exactly where the blonde had left her, but something was off. The Mayor was stood facing away from the blonde, her spine somehow more ram-rod straight than normal, and her right hand clutching the rag she had been using to wipe up the potion with so tightly in her hand that her knuckles had turned white. Emma’s hairs stood on end, her instincts and understanding of the feel of Regina’s magic screaming that something was off. Something magical had happened in the time she’d been gone and the air felt charged with the electricity of it, but at surface level nothing seemed amiss.

“Regina,” she said cautiously to the shorter woman’s turned back “You okay? Your magic, it doesn’t feel right…”

“Go away Miss Swan.” Holy shit, Regina’s usually low voice was now deep as the ocean and gravelly like 10 packs of cigarettes, and despite the danger her body was saying it was in, Emma felt her stomach twist almost painfully and her pulse race at the sound.

“Uh, I didn’t think we did the whole ‘ _Miss Swan’_ thing any more, _Madame Mayor_ …” Emma teased, but her eyes widened when the other woman’s previously still form seemed to recoil at her use of their previous monikers for each other.

“I’m not feeling well,” Regina practically growled, back still turned, and voice still deep and dangerous as thunder. Emma felt her lie detector ping, even while she cursed herself at the feeling of moisture beginning to form between her legs.

In an effort to prove that she was here to help with… whatever this was, Emma quickly closed the distance between her and the former queen, reaching out to place a hand on the woman’s shoulder. When she did however, the usually fearless Queen shrank away from the contact like she’d been burned. However, stood by the wall as she was, she had nowhere to go, and ended up simply bracing herself against the upright surface.

“Emma, I swear to god…” She started, as her head sagged to rest her forehead on the wall in front of her and she squeezed her eyes shut. She was practically panting and looked equal parts exhausted and wound tight as a screw.

“I’m sorry, I uh-” Emma was baffled by the Mayor’s behaviour. But all of a sudden, she remembered the potion, and the 3 that had preceded it. She could practically _taste_ Regina’s magic on her tongue and it was making her head spin, and if the other woman had done something to her magic by ingesting all those potions… Emma felt a jolt of fear at what effect it could have on her own magic being in such close proximity to- for lack of a better term- her magical partner.

“Did you… Uh, was it something in one of the potions do you think?” She said, quickly stepping back out of the volatile Mayor’s personal space.

“Yes.” Was all the brunette spat through gritted teeth, her head and hands never leaving the wallpaper before her. Emma watched, dumbstruck- as Regina gasped and shivered from head to toe, crossing one stilettoed foot over the other to stand in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position. Whatever was happening to her, seemed to be happening in waves, and she seemed to be fighting it hard as she possibly could.

“Do you need to be sick or something?” She asked cautiously, “I did mean to say earlier that maybe drinking all those potions was a bad idea… I should have said something, but you just- you just looked so hopeful, and I thought we would get it right eventually… I know it’s not really my fault but I still-”

“Emma.” At some point in her rambling, Regina had turned to face her without her noticing, but when the older woman’s voice called her name, she spun around and gasped.

The former Evil Queen was still braced against the wall, but her head was lolled back against it so that she was looking down her nose at Emma, her chest was flushed and heaving, lips parted and her eyes were almost pitch black. A suspicion that had been pricking at the back of Emma’s mind about the other woman’s behaviour suddenly came rushing to the forefront, at the sight before her. But there was no way the emotion she was seeing in Regina’s eyes was _that_ … But she was an expert on reading the other woman, and every sign pointed to one answer.

Emma gulped, Regina could read her as well as she could her, and once the brunette saw the penny drop, her eyes screamed a silent plea for help.

“You have to go.” Was all she gritted out, as another wave of what was definitely arousal shuddered through her small frame, and she let out a small groan that went straight through Emma.

The Blonde was frozen however. Unable to move, or speak. She knew she needed to leave, for both their sakes. But even as she felt the last of Mayor’s self-control slip away, and a massive wave of magic mixed with lust and pure _Regina_ explode through the room and seep into her skin, she remained stood, stock still, facing her oldest enemy and best friend.

Then the brunette was crossing the room towards her, having lost the battle and now completely under control of the potion coursing through her veins. Her eyes however, were so full of _fire_ and unabashed _need_ that Emma felt her legs taking steps towards the other woman as well.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ The brunette whispered when they were just a few feet apart, at this distance Emma could see the purple of her magic swirling in her dark irises.

 _“It’s Okay.”_ She felt herself murmuring back a split second before their lips crashed together in the most sinful kiss Emma had experienced in her entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! This crackhead either writes the whole thing, or one chapter and nothing more!   
> Hope you enjoy, this chapter has some actual smut in it (crowd cheers) 
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, and there are bits I'm a little iffy with, so if the syntax doesn't sit quite right, just know I'm working on it!   
> Enjoy!

Regina watched Emma’s blonde hair disappear behind her office door, an ancient feeling of hope bubbling once more in her chest after what had felt like a lifetime of despair. They were going to get to the root of this, and she was going to get Henry back in her life… and Emma was actually helping her.

She had to admit, it felt good- them working together again. She and Emma had something unique that she couldn't explain properly, but had missed almost as dearly as she had her son. It was such a strange feeling- coming to in her own bed, not being able to recall her past year, but with an immovable, hollow ache of loneliness sitting in her chest like an old friend.

But then Emma had returned, bringing Henry, and the suffocating (and a little childish) fear that Emma and Henry would be stuck in their happy bubble life and she’d be stuck here alone, had begun to dissipate, like the sun burning through a thick fog. Emma truly was the sun, and up close as they had been for the past few days, she was brilliantly blinding.

Even through the frosted glass door Regina could see the outline of blonde curls, and that ridiculous jacket she’d never thought she’d see again, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_“My superpower may not be perfect, but with you Regina… I always know when you’re lying.”_ She remembered the Sherriff’s words from earlier and smiled to herself.

Somehow, she’d let the woman _in_ more than she had with anyone in her life, and now 3 years after Emma’s arrival in Storybrooke, Regina wouldn’t be lying if she said she trusted Emma with her life.

She shook herself out of her thoughts when the sickly-sweet smell of her defunct potion hit her nose, and she grimaced- grabbing a cloth and beginning to wipe the tar-like liquid and glass off the expensive wallpaper.

All of a sudden, a tingling sensation pricked at her fingertips, and Regina- well versed in the feeling of magic- began to panic. This was a something to do with the potions from earlier, she was sure- but what ingredients had backfired? What was she about to go through, because of her stupid impulsivity. The feeling of needles piercing her skin was spreading through her hands, slow and dangerous as lava, and all she could her was her mother’s voice in her head.

_“Impulsivity with magic leads to all manner of unforeseen effects Regina, the next time you are idiotic with magic I shall have to teach you a lesson you won’t forget!”_

Panic was rising in her guts, as she began to mentally flip through the ingredients she had combined that day.

“Birchwood, yarrow, ginger root, fairy dust in the first…” She muttered, itching at her skin on her arms “anise seed, dill, elven blood, willow bark, unicorn horn-” she gasped. “No… NO!” how could she have been so stupid! She _knew_ that combining ingredients from multiple magical creatures made any concoction unstable, and she’d consumed 3 separate ingredients in the space of 2 hours…

She only had a second to worry about what might happen to her, before the slow spread of pins and needles reached her heart, and suddenly it felt like someone had shoved a red hot poker into her stomach. Every nerve ending in her skin was firing, her stomach was twisting almost painfully, she could feel her breathing begin to race and her heart start to pound furiously in her chest. The strongest wave of arousal she had ever felt in her life washed over her, the pain and pleasure almost enough to bring her to her knees as she stifled a sob, and she remembered the mandrake she’d put in potion 4 with a flash of anguish.

_“The most powerful aphrodisiac if combined in the right way dearie… always treat this with caution.”_ Rumple’s voice sing-songed in her mind, as she broke out in a cold sweat, and her whole body began to pulse with pure _need_.

“You were totally right Gina, he fell for it comp-” The sound of Emma’s voice crawled up her spine and over her shoulders, setting her nerves on fire once more. The brunette had to suppress a groan as every fibre of her being screamed for her to grab the other woman and shove her against the nearest wall.

“Regina, you okay? Your magic, it doesn’t feel right…” She wasn’t wrong, even through the haze of lust, Regina could feel the air crackling with her mixed up magic. Emma had to leave, right now, but the concern in her voice told Regina that she was going to remain stubbornly in place until she knew exactly what was wrong. By the way the brunette’s body was almost being pulled in the direction of the other woman, she knew that if the Sherriff stuck around to figure it out, it’d be too late.

“Go away Miss Swan.” The brunette winced at the sound of her voice. She hadn’t been this aroused _ever_ , and her usual bedroom voice seemed to have dropped a further octave. Behind her, she heard a small- and intriguing -intake of breath.

“Uh, I didn’t think we did the whole ‘ _Miss Swan’_ thing any more, _Madame Mayor_ …” Emma’s use of her old nickname felt like a hot knife of arousal to the chest, and her knees went weak whilst she felt herself grow impossibly wet.

“I’m not feeling well,” Damnit, her voice was still the same.

The former Queen, with over 30 years of magical experience, could feel herself losing control over the myriad of magical ingredients taking over her body; and with a jolt of panic, realised that the blonde she felt indescribable and unspeakable feelings for, was now crossing the distance between them.

The familiar magic in the hand that landed softly on her shoulder, sent sparks fizzing down her arm and straight to her core, and she shrank away from the contact like a wounded animal. Unfortunately for her, all that she could do was try to press herself into the wall before her, and try to disappear. 

“Emma, I swear to god…” The brunette tried to ground herself against the firm surface of the wall, the battle of self-control already draining her, along with the physical effects of how incredibly turned on she was.

Finally, Emma started to put two and two together, as she asked “Did you… Uh, was it something in one of the potions do you think?” _Gods,_ she was moving far too slowly- she seemed to be putting two and two together and still coming out with five, but thankfully- she began to back away. There was something either Regina or the spell could sense in the Saviour’s magic that lingered around her, something that felt a lot like lust.

“Yes.” Talking was becoming hard for the brunette, the urge to moan in pain and pleasure becoming almost overwhelming with each wave that ripped through her. In hopes of easing some of the pressure between her legs, she tried to cross her ankles, but the throbbing didn’t cease even slightly.

A sense of hopelessness filled her when she felt her magic make its decision, and a force as strong as a car _pulled_ her around to face the insatiable blonde, who was currently rambling with her eyes lowered.

“Emma.” She half groaned, in a final plea to run. She knew it was futile- the spell had chosen Emma, and even if she apparated across town, Regina would hunt her down.

When those emerald eyes met hers, The Mayor drew in a ragged breath. She had no idea what she herself looked like, but it must have been clear what she was feeling, because she saw realisation dawn on the pale features of her best friend’s face. Realisation morphed into something utterly unexpected however, when those green eyes darkened with desire and a tongue darted out to wet pale lips.

“You have to go.” She all but screamed, but it was useless.

_Oh my god._ The last shred of control Regina had slipped away, and she felt the enchantment finally take over her entire being. She vaguely registered the whispered apology she made, but the _“It’s Okay.”_ She heard back rang in her ears like a siren. The second Emma’s lips touched hers, she felt her whole body ignite with pure, unadulterated _desperation_. She had no idea what could come of this spell, but as she felt Emma instantly start to kiss her back, she found she didn’t really care…

\-----

At the first contact of Regina’s lips on hers, something like a jolt of electricity shot through her from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, and her skin erupted in goose bumps. The level of turned on she was before, was _nothing_ compared to the rolling, uncontrolled desire she now felt coursing throughout her entire body. Whatever spell Regina had unwittingly put herself under, now definitely enveloped Emma, because she needed nothing more in life, than to rid the other woman of her clothing ASAP.

Regina’s lips parted, and Emma took the opportunity to slip her tongue in between them, when hers met Regina’s Emma could taste coffee, and peppermint, and something sugary sweet… it sent her head spinning and her hands instinctively found the older woman’s hips.

She felt a hand wind into her hair, and another snake its way under her shirt and up her back, to feel the strong muscles between her shoulder blades. She used her purchase on Regina’s hips to pull their bodies impossibly closer together, and both women moaned in tandem at the contact.

Every little touch was setting Regina’s skin on fire. This was the most turned on she had ever been in her whole life, and it was making her dizzy. Something in the spell was sending her nerves haywire, and making every touch of Emma’s fingertips heightened. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a faint alarm bell was ringing.

“I don’t know what will happen Emma.” She pulled apart and panted the words, before groaning at the feeling of a hot mouth on her neck.

“I don’t care.” Gods Emma’s voice had dropped into a predatory growl, and in her current state, she wasn’t sure she could take it.

“I- I don’t think I can stop.” She gasped.

“Neither can I,” came the reply in her ear, “When we kissed, whatever spell you’re under got me too…” The blonde didn’t sound concerned by the statement, and the feeling of teeth nibbling her ear made the Mayor’s eyes roll back into her head, causing the argument she had lined up to die on her lips.

“You're still trying to fight this…” Emma’s voice hummed into the crook of her neck, and a second later, green eyes were boring into hers. Regina could indeed see the tell-tale wisps of her own magic swirling in those green orbs, and couldn't help but worry, even as her body drove her to do nothing but reconnect their lips once more.

“This is a dangerous combination of magic, Emma.” She said, breathlessly. “Any number of unwarranted side effects could occur…” To her surprise, Emma (with impressive restraint) pried her hands off Regina’s hips, and practically staggered backwards into one of the conference chairs. She clearly had far greater control over her magic than the brunette gave her credit for.

“You're right,” Emma’s words were thick with arousal “But I don’t see how either of us can resist this for very long…” She was telling the truth, just standing 5 feet apart- as they were- was draining the former queen, and she could see the same tiredness creeping into the Sheriff’s face too. “Besides, if it’s my feelings you’re worried about, you don’t need to worry…” Regina fought the urge to scoff at Emma’s incredibly close-to-the-bone statement, “This might not be the perfect time to say it, but I would be lying if I said that I hadn’t thought about,” She drew in a laboured breath, “You know, the two of us… and what we have… and maybe being something?” and when their eyes met, Emma looked so hopeful and slightly scared, that Regina’s heart grew a little brighter.

“You have?” She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing.

“Are you kidding? Look at you!” The arousal spell rippled through the blonde again at her words, and Regina saw her shiver with want. “Plus, you’re so… So, everything.”

The brunette chuckled, though it came out far dirtier sounding than she intended.

“You're so… everything, to me too, dear.” And the way Emma’s face lit up, gods… Regina wished she had a camera.

Slowly the blonde stood, and with great effort to move slowly, crossed the distance between them once more, “So, we’ll let the spell take effect for now, and we can do the talking later?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, _Miss Swan_ …” Regina replied with a downright evil smirk, and the title was all it took for Emma to lose control, barrelling into Regina’s smaller frame and reconnecting their lips in a heated battle of teeth and tongues. Their bodies melded together once more, and this time, Emma spared no time in immediately grabbing Regina’s ass through her skirt, causing the shorter woman to moan sinfully against Emma’s lips.

After 30 seconds of heated making out, Regina seemed to grow impatient, and in one smooth move spun both of them round, pushing Emma off balance and flicking her wrist simultaneously. Just as Emma felt herself beginning to fall backwards, the pair were engulfed in the familiar warmth of Regina’s magic, and she found herself landing on the soft surface of a bed.

“Warning much?” Emma stuttered.

“What’s the fun in that?” Regina purred, as she crawled up Emma’s body like a feline- the image alone making Emma grow impossibly wetter.

She looked around this new room briefly to get her bearings, and immediately recognised the understated décor of Regina everywhere; in the bedding, the wall colours, the crown mouldings, the minimalist light fixture, the furniture. They were in Regina’s bedroom, no doubt.

“I’ve always wanted to see your bedroom.” She muttered, as surprisingly sharp teeth found her pulse.

“You’re like a teenage boy…” Regina chuckled, finally lowering her lithe body over Emma’s. The action allowed Emma to slip a thigh in between the other woman’s legs to press against her core, and Regina’s hips instantly bucked into the contact, her breath stuttering against the skin of Emma’s neck. She reconnected their lips in a furious clash of teeth, as her hips began a slow, seductive roll, the spell causing her to seek the friction her core needed.

The position of Emma’s leg had forced the hem of Regina’s dress up tanned thighs, and when Emma’s hands skimmed them, she moaned at the feeling of exposed stockings and garter belt under her fingers.

“Holy shit… are you trying to kill me woman?”

“Not until I'm done with you, no.” the brunette’s teasing words were stilted with every grind of her hips.

“We’ll see if I last then…” Came Emma’s reply, along with the feeling of fingers working the zipper on The Mayor’s dress. The brunette sat up, causing the heavy fabric to slide off her shoulders and leave her straddling Emma’s hips, in nothing but her black lace underwear set.

Emma’s eyes went stormy with desire, and Regina bit her lip bashfully as the Sheriff took in her body.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself being flipped on to her back, and Emma’s form hung above her. She was propping herself up on strong arms, and her golden ringlets fell around her head like a halo, shrouding them in a blonde curtain. She looked heavenly, and this time Regina knew it wasn’t the spell telling her that.

“You're even hotter than I imagined…” The blonde said. Her face was flushed, and Regina could now smell the potion on Emma’s skin. With a wink, that annoyingly managed to have an effect on Regina, Emma sat up and ripped her own shirt over her head, revealing toned abs and a silky red bra. The sight made Regina’s mouth go dry, and she scrambled to undo the belt and fastening on the blonde’s jeans. She felt feral, even as her hands worked the button and zipper, her tongue and teeth were scraping across Emma’s toned abdomen, tasting Emma’s skin mixed with the unmistakable flavour of their magic.

Once Emma was rid of those jeans, the blonde wasted no time in attaching her mouth to the skin just above the cup of Regina’s bra, she sucked hard enough to leave a dark mark there, and batted away the insistent hands toying at her waistband. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of a front clasp on the brunette’s bra, and unhooked it, her breath rushing out of her lungs at the sight of perfect breasts on display for her. She quickly ran her tongue around one pert nipple, and revelled in the sigh that escaped above her.

Knowing that if she didn’t distract Regina soon, she would end up ripping her underwear off and ravaging her first, Emma halted her foreplay briefly and took in the woman underneath her. She shifted her weight easily on to one arm, and oh so lightly, ran her fingertips along to contours of the former Queen’s toned stomach, resuming her ministrations on the breasts before her.

Regina’s breath sped up when Emma reached the waistband of her underwear, and the hottest moan Emma had ever heard spilled from her lips, when the blonde found her clit through the silky material and started tracing circles around the area. Moving lower, Emma found the other woman almost impossibly wet, her arousal already having soaked through her underwear and down her thighs.

“Fuck… Gina, this spell its…” She half choked, the feeling of abundant moisture at her fingertips caused her heart to thud unevenly in her chest.

“Its not _all_ the spell dear…” The raven-haired woman murmured, catching Emma’s bottom lip between her teeth, and meeting her eyes with a mischievous glance. “However, I will say that the ingredients seem to be making me mmmm-” Her words trailed off into a hum when Emma’s hand cupped her sex again.

“Sensitive?” Emma questioned with a cheeky smirk. Regina was so reactive right now, she looked on the verge of coming with almost no contact at all. If the sensitivity Emma was feeling at just a small taste of the other woman’s lips was anything to go by, Regina downing the majority of the potions probably had her whole body live as an exposed wire. Emma made a mental note to go gentle for now, as she magicked the older woman’s underwear away, and left her in just her stockings and garters.

“Spread your legs for me, Gina.” Her voice came out firmer than usual, and she watched in awe as the former Queen obeyed, a gentle blush colouring her cheeks at how visibly turned on she was.

“You look so fucking hot like this…” and she did, completely naked bar the lace stockings, knees spread, and glistening arousal dripping on to the sheets beneath them, her lips were kiss swollen and parted, and her dark eyes were so smouldering Emma swore she could see flames crackling in them.

“Emma,”

“Yeah.”

“Please, _for the love of the Gods_ … just fuck me.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma didn’t hesitate, and entered the Mayor with a single digit. She added another, and lowered her torso between silk-clad thighs to swallow Regina’s rough moan when their lips crushed together once more. God, this was the best feeling in the world, Regina was so warm and _wet_ around her fingers, and her mouth was so soft against hers, Emma wanted to stay in this moment forever. When she felt one of Regina’s hands fly into her hair and the other dig sharp nails into the skin of her shoulder, she half chuckled, half moaned- so _Her Majesty_ clearly liked her muscles… note taken.

“This spell… uuunh- _holy shit…_ it’s not going to take me long.” Hearing Regina swear was sending all the moisture in Emma’s body south, and the way the other woman was rolling her hips to meet Emma’s hand was so goddamn hot. Her hand was absolutely drenched, and her arm was just beginning to ache a little when she started to feel the tell-tale signs of Regina’s climax approaching her; the brunette broke their kiss to pant against Emma’s shoulder, the roll of her hips fell out of rhythm, and the claws in Emma’s back dug in in a warning. Then the woman was choking out a sob and Emma could feel her walls clenching around the two fingers still inside her, her back arched off the bed and the air in the room crackled with magic. Emma thought it might be the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen, but a few seconds later the brunette opened her eyes to meet Emma’s gaze and Emma stood corrected.

The previously inimical woman looked so soft in her post-orgasmic glow, the harsh set of her jaw and cynical brow both dissipated like a mask shattered into dust. Emma had seen the briefest flashes of this side of the Mayor, but never the level of openness she was currently seeing in those dark eyes. 

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” Emma replied, and Regina’s responding smile was 1000 watts of pure sunlight. Emma felt herself grinning back easily, until she saw the flashes of purple that had initially faded, but now remained persistent behind her chocolate irises.

“I don’t think that was the end of the spell Gina… your eyes…”

“They’re still like yours?”

“Yeah, Unfortunately…”

“What do you mean, unfortunately?” The petite woman drew her in to the most tender kiss she’d ever had, and through it she felt a smile form on Regina’s lips, “That just means we’ll have to keep going…” She murmured against Emma’s lips “besides- its your turn…”

Emma felt her stomach tighten in anticipation, as Regina, with newfound energy- flipped them again to straddle Emma once more.

“I have a feeling, _Miss Swan._ That it may take several hours to _work_ this spell out of our systems…”

Emma couldn't think of anything better to do in the whole wide world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will be more (fingers crossed) as I have a few ideas, but I need to figure out where I'm going with it first.   
> Any suggestions- leave them below, I'd love to hear them!   
> As always, we love (kind) comments! 
> 
> Social Media: @SheisOkay__ on the bird app

**Author's Note:**

> We love (kind) comments in this house!  
> Social Media:  
> @SheisOkay__ on twitter :)


End file.
